Convolutional Neuron Network (CNN) is a computational model, recently gaining popularity due to its power in solving human-computer interface problems such as image understanding. The core of the model is a multi-staged algorithm that takes, as input, a large range of inputs (e.g., image pixels) and applies a set of transformations to the inputs in accordance to predefined functions. The transformed data may be fed into a neuron network to detect patterns.